


Устранение препятствий

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Драбблик на заданную другом-хэннорщиком тему: "реакция Коннора на очевидное смущение Хэнка, который встретил идеальную Хлою".





	Устранение препятствий

**Author's Note:**

> Первый драббл, который написан в основном для тренировки и практики в сложении слов :)  
> Таймлайн - глава "Встреча с Камски", Хэнк нажимает на кнопку звонка, дверь распахивает Хлоя...  
> И тут-то Коннора и накрывает. 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Программный сбой.  
Крохотный, почти незаметный в совершенной системе кода, составляющего базу личности, он вызывает лавину — новые и новые ошибки, мельтешение перед глазами искаженных элементов, состоящих из букв и цифр.  
Дискомфорт. Нестабильность.  
 _Несовершенство._  
Коннор словно осыпается изнутри и коротко моргает, пытаясь удержаться в этой реальности и не соскальзывать в идеальное застывшее пространство Дзен в попытке восстановиться сейчас, немедленно, мгновенно.  
Силуэты цветущих сакур над спокойной, ровной поверхностью воды медленно тают, растворяясь, и на первый план выходит безмятежное лицо RT-600. Хлои.  
Хэнк продолжает говорить с ней, и от его смущенных интонаций дискомфорт нарастает, грозя сойти неуправляемым потоком на уровень невербальных сигналов и вербальной коммуникации и разбиться о прозрачную, но такую реальную стену запретов, ограничений и предписаний, составляющих рамку существования правильной машины.  
Смущение — признак симпатии у этого конкретного человека, _его_ человека, Коннор определяет это наверняка. RT-600 нравится Хэнку. Женская модель, созданная по универсальным человеческим стандартам красоты. Босиком, в простом платье — штрихи домашнего уюта, спокойствия и безопасности. Совершенная, сказал бы абстрактный человек. Прекрасная, не произносит Хэнк и безотчетно тянется к ней, смотрит мягко и ласково.  
Коннор, теряющийся в программных сбоях, хочет, чтобы ее никогда не существовало.  
Он хочет взять Хэнка за руку и утвердить свое право — смотри, машина, этот человек принадлежит мне, прочь от него. Ему кажется, что кончики пальцев вздрагивают и дергаются — но это ведь неправда, он полностью себя контролирует. Пока.  
Ему никогда не достается таких взглядов и таких эмоций. Никогда Хэнк не смущается перед ним и никогда не улыбается так тепло и неуверенно, никогда не смотрит, как на желанное существо. Сейчас, на контрасте, разница в отношении выступает особенно отчетливо.  
Вспышка острого осознания отзывается фантомной вибрацией в груди, там, где располагается тириумный насос.  
Коннор сохраняет нейтральное выражение на лице и хочет сделать больно Хэнку — чтобы тот, наконец, вспомнил о его существовании, сию же секунду. Пусть даже негативная — но реакция именно на Коннора, признание того, что RK-800 существует в мире лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона.  
«Посмотри на меня, Хэнк», молчит Коннор. «Я здесь, и я лучше нее — совершеннее, прекраснее, умнее. Я последняя модель в линейке Киберлайф. Я могу то, чего никогда не сможет она, она устарела, что в ней есть такого, чего нет у меня?»  
Он не понимает, что происходит. Внутри — целая буря, и все слишком сильно, слишком оглушающе. Коннор вложил столько усилий, столько труда, чтобы добиться гармоничной интеграции и принятия, каждый день с Хэнком насыщен разговорами, жестами, осторожными шагами навстречу, упорным преодолением и сближением. Иногда Коннор делает выводы, что добился — добивается — успеха. Иногда все признаки указывают на то, что он провалился. Это нарушает его стабильность, но Коннор находит в этом некую систему — систему своеобразного, _не заданного программой_ , совершенства.  
И все это рушится моментально, когда Хэнк видит машину Камски.  
Коннор отчаянно ревнует и не знает, что с этим делать.  
Поэтому, когда Камски вкладывает в его ладонь пистолет, и Коннор смотрит в глаза стоящей перед ним на коленях Хлои, он чувствует, как системы постепенно приходят в норму, каскады программных сбоев сворачиваются в нули — и это доставляет ему почти физическое наслаждение. Успокаивает. Создатель, сам того не понимая, дает возможность исправить ситуацию.  
И Коннор не сомневается ни секунды, направляя дуло в лоб RT-600 и спуская курок.  
Ему хорошо. Ведь он понимает, что теперь все внимание Хэнка безраздельно принадлежит только одной машине — Коннору RK-800, андроиду, которого прислали из Киберлайф.  
А то, что препятствует, будет безжалостно устранено.


End file.
